Haunted Haven
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: AU/Brisingr, Eragon is forced to leave Roran behind when he rescues Katrina from Hellgrind but a freak storm throws them out of the sky. Seperated from Saphira, Eragon and Katrina are stranded on a tropical island. Then things get real weird...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Inheritance Cycle,_ everything belongs to Christopher Paolini and anyone else this may concern.

**WARNING:** This fanfic is rated "M" for graphic violence, several dark scenes riddled throughout the story, and a few (perhaps more than that) detailed, but hopefully tasteful, sex scenes (coming soon).

Read at your own risk!

**Author's Note:** A few wee words of introduction, I will say with some of them being – First off, this is an AU of _Brisingr_ and takes place after Eragon, Roran, and Saphira defeat the Raz'zak and rescue Katrina. Everything is different after that and you might as well discard the whole book if you continue reading this. I might incorporate one or two plot points into my story but they will not be exactly the same.

Next and most importantly, this is NOT AxE. Not that I have anything against it, but I decided to branch out into a new and unexplored territory inspired by my own fanfiction one-shot: EragonXKatrina. Perhaps one of the most unused characters (even Jarsha the Messenger Boy is used more than her!).

Katrina seems almost a secondary character or even a prop and often dies at the hand of some renegade Shade or Murtagh. Poor Murty! So as you can probably guess, Eragon is fated to get together with Katrina in this story. Plus, I am trying to keep things unique and different so be prepared for a wild ride!

**Chapter 1:** Unforeseen Consequences

_Crap!_ Eragon thought.

Clenching his fists in frustration, he spotted the last person on earth he ever needed to see right now: Sloan. Katrina's father, the whole reason why she was betrayed to the diabolical Raz'zak, was chained to the wall and certainly looked worse off for it. It was a good thing the old coot was out cold, otherwise Eragon's reaction would not be so calm.

Normally, the Dragon Rider would not feel so angry at the butcher. True, they were always at odds always for some obscure reason or another. But Eragon had heard Roran's tales of how the Village of Carvahal was ruined by a traitor – Sloan – and overrun by enemy soldiers. Roran and the villagers had to put up a fierce fight but were forced to evacuate lest more return and overwhelm them.

However, Katrina got kidnapped in the dead of night and was never seen again for months until now. Roran had had to go through much blood, sweat, and toil to get her and Eragon had to experience a lot too, in the overall scheme of things. Needless to say, Eragon was not the happiest soul in the world to see Sloan limp in the dungeon cell.

"Eragon!" A voice called out, withdrawing him from his reverie. "What have you found?"

"Nothing!" Eragon barked, a little too loudly out of annoyance and uncertainty.

He did not want to reveal Sloan's presence for this would only make things far more complicated. Roran would want revenge for Katrina's sake and that of the village. Sloan would argue that he was just acting in the best interests of his daughter, who everyone knew was the only thing important to him other than his knives and meat. It was a bitter irony that the man's own logic got him beaten up like this and, Eragon could tell upon a closer look, _blind._

Eragon sighed in defeat, not knowing what to do. So caught up in his conflict was he, that Eragon failed to hear the approaching footsteps until it was too late. The door burst open and Roran entered. Eragon whirled around trying to block the body from view, but Roran was faster and glanced swiftly over Eragon's shoulder. His face darkened.

"Why are you hiding him from me, cousin?" Roran said quietly.

Eragon clenched his fists.

_Double crap!_ He swore inwardly.

"Look, Roran," He said hurriedly. "We don't need this right now. The old codger is already blind and beaten up badly. He's chained in a dark and disgusting cell. What more revenge could you want by leaving him here to rot?"

"A public trial for his crimes and an execution?" Roran retorted. "He deserves no less, and even more for what he has done."

Eragon took a deep breath to calm himself down. He knew that if they stayed here arguing much longer than it would do Katrina and the Varden no good. In addition, they would only put themselves in more danger than they should be. Arya and Nasuada would kill him for taking so long when they could have left already.

"Saphira cannot afford to carry four people, with one severely injured," Eragon replied. "She can barely carry three as it is and the flight was taxing on her. Not to mention evading Imperial soldiers along the way. We could not bring Sloan with us to the Varden, and we are wasting enough time as it is."

Roran bristled.

"Wasting time?" He snapped. "Do you not know that it is because of this dratted old fool that we had to make this trip in the first place?"

"If revenge is what you want than kill him now and let's be off," Eragon shot back. "We cannot afford to take him with us. It's far too risky." 

"No!" Roran barked. "Sloan must receive a public trial or it defeats the whole purpose. The village must be avenged."

"To hell with the village!" Eragon hissed, now getting annoyed with Roran's thinking. "We have to go _now_! The battle took a lot out of Saphira and me, and we can't possibly carry Roran as well. What part of that do you not understand, Roran? Katrina must get to safety or all of this will be in vain! Have you taken leave of your senses?"

Roran's face turned purple with rage.

"How dare you mock me!" He fumed. "You cannot possibly comprehend all of the things that I went through to get to this point in time. I will _not_ pass up this opportunity while I still have the chance. Or has your high and mighty titles and fame of being a Dragon Rider, so blinded you to common sense?"

"Leave Saphira out of this!" Eragon growled, taking a step forward furiously.

Roran was now glaring daggers at Eragon and had clenched his own fists, stepping forward with an evident look of ill intent. Just as Roran was about to swing a fist in his direction, Eragon's enhanced elvish senses alerted him of a rustle of movement from the fallen Raz'zak. A cold hand of panic gripped his heart and he spun about darting through the doorway.

"Come back here you coward!" Roran seethed.

Eragon ignored him as he ran to the movement, watching in alarm as the Raz'zak that ran away limped into the alcove and dragged out a battle horn. Eragon's eyes widened in horror as the Raz'zak placed the horn to his beak. It must have been enchanted to work for the demon, for a shrill cross between the sound of a bugle and a sharp whistle filled the air.

Time slowed.

Eragon's legs felt like they were made of lead, but his hand yanked up into the air, unbidden. To Eragon's stunned surprise, a beam of dark purple light shot out of it and struck down the dark beast only seconds after it blew the horn. Eragon froze and his mind reeled as the Raz'zak dropped dead before him.

Katrina, standing bewildered in the doorway to the dungeons, worked her mouth but nothing came out. Eragon could feel Roran's eyes on him, but was too shocked to make sense of things. As if things weren't surprising enough, it was Katrina who broke the silence with a look of sudden fear on her face.

"Footsteps!" She hissed, drawing back in alarm. "Someone's coming!" 

"Damn it!" Roran growled.

Eragon shook himself out of his dazed stupor, he was so awe-struck and filled with disbelief that he had used magic without casting a spell that he had to reset his brain before it could work.

_Saphira!_ Eragon cried. _What's going on?_

Saphira was quick on the uptake and replied in seconds.

_An Imperial Patrol!_ Saphira answered worriedly. _Led by a few of those monster priests. We must away swiftly, Little One._

_Aye,_ Eragon said, and quickly turned back to Roran and Katrina who were watching him with a concerned expression.

"We have to go now, Roran," Eragon said. "We can't take _him_ with us!" 

Roran hesitated but the sound of footsteps quickened.

"Go!" Roran commanded, a look of solid resolution in his eyes. "Take Katrina and leave without me. I shall provide a distraction."

"What are you talking about, love?" Katrina asked, her voice cracking. "Whose coming? Where are we? One minute I was being tortured and the next..."

Eragon's heart lurched at Katrina's words and he winced, realising she would take a while to heal after her gruelling experience. His gears ticking, Eragon looked back at Roran. Their eyes met for the fraction of a sentence and Eragon realised why he wanted to stay behind. Oddly enough, Eragon realised he wasn't bothered by it. Perhaps he was too anxious to be gone to care. Oh, well...

"Alright," Eragon said, sucking in a sharp breath. "Take care, cousin."

"Same to you, Eragon," Roran said solemnly.

The blacksmith-turned-hero-and-leader, tightened his grip on his hammer, strengthening his resolve. Knowing that he didn't have much time left, Eragon gave Katrina a look that said 'act now, talk later' and guided her gently but firmly by the hand outside.

It was growing dark. Night had fallen but there were no stars, only stormy grey clouds billowing in the distance and approaching fast. The footsteps were now thundering down towards them accompanied by the sound of clinking chainmail, rattling armour, and spears as the Imperial patrol lead by the now-shouting and cursing priests hurried forward.

Stepping outside of the dungeon, Eragon paused for the fraction of a second. Glimpsing the enemy and realising that he was severely outnumbered, he took one last look over his shoulder at Roran, took in a deep breath. Katrina yelped in surprise as he gathered her up in his arms with one blurred flourish, and sprang forward like a dear on the run to Saphira. His dragon stood stock still, crouching low and ready for takeoff.

Thanks to the darkness and shadows, the patrol hadn't spotted him yet. Also, it was due to the gift of the dragons he had received in Du Weldenvarden that enabled him to run at an extra-fast pace, much faster than normal. Of course, he was slowed down some by Katrina in his arms. And it was only his hand clamped down on her mouth that stopped her from screaming in fright at the sight of the mighty azure dragon before them. They were almost there when the patrol spotted them.

"There they are, men!" A priest shrieked. "Get them!"

_Come on, Roran! Come on!_ Eragon breathed, not daring to look at the soldiers as if that would make them run faster.

He was almost there! Wait for it... Wait for it...

"Over here, you bastards!" Roran bellowed.

_Oh, sweet relief!_ Eragon sighed, only pausing now for a split second to take in the soldier's expression. Lady Luck seemed on their side this time, for the patrol froze and swung their gaze to Roran. Their eyes widened in terror to see the giant of a man, his face red with rage and eyes glaring in fury, raising a lethal-looking war hammer in defiance. Fear transformed to realization as they finally discovered who he was.

"My lords, it is Roran Stronghammer!" One of them squeaked.

The priests' faces lit up and Eragon cringed but hesitated no longer as they all bustled forward forgetting about him. Roran's hammer flew, smashing into the face of a priest resulting in a sickening crunch and a blood-curdling scream. Not lingering a minute longer, Eragon swung a startled Katrina onto Saphira's back.

At least the young woman was smart enough to stay quiet, although her eyes were wide in horror and alarm. Eragon winced as Roran roared in anger, swinging and smashing his famous weapon. The soldiers crumpled down around him like rag dolls while the priests cowered in fear.

"Protect her!" Roran called out, seemingly to no one.

But with a heavy heart, Eragon understood as time sped up again and he pulled himself up onto the saddle.

_Saphira, fly!_ Eragon commanded, wasting no time with asking her permission.

Saphira obeyed, a look of respect in her eyes for the stubborn but brave two-legged mortal who would sacrifice himself for revenge and what he thought was justice. Eragon watched in sadness as more soldiers poured out from Hellgrind, and Roran was overwhelmed. Patting Saphira's side gratefully, he braced himself for the long and fast flight ahead – against a fierce wind.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

_Crack!_

Eragon awoke with a start. Drenched in a cold sweat and feeling wretched, he rubbed his eyes only to gasp as he felt a sudden tugging sensation in his gut. Instincts kicking in, he realised in the nick of time that Saphira had been knocked out of the sky somehow. Fright woke him up fast and his hands shot forward.

Unfortunately, in the confusion of the moment he did not pay heed to where he held Katrina as he simply wanted to keep her from falling off Saphira. Much to his embarrassment, he was horrified to realise that his right hand had snaked around her waist grasping her breast while his left hand latched around her stomach going south.

"Shit!" Eragon exclaimed.

Blood rushed to his skin and he tried to stop his brain from shutting down, but he had to wait for Saphira to regain her balance. Sucking in a deep breath to calm his frazzled nerves, he glanced around taking stock of things and realised that they were in the middle of yet another storm.

Dark, angry clouds unleashed torrents of rainfall upon the earth. Thunder rumbled all around them like an enraged beast, while fork lightning struck the earth at irregular intervals.

Finally, Saphira was steady in the air again. Not so much daring to breath, Eragon awkwardly removed his hands from Katrina and diverted them to the saddle next to Katrina's legs. Should bad come to worse, he could wrap his arms around her waist to stop her from falling.

Stranger than strange, Eragon blushed furiously at the thought – his heart going pitter-patter at the mental image of himself embracing Katrina. But he shoved the thought away brutally, not wanting to dig up suppressed memories.

Shifting to get comfortable, he prepared himself for an awkward flight. Much to his dismay and growing alarm, it ended fast. Several moments prior, everything happened in a rush. Eragon checked out Saphira for wounds and was worried to learn that her breathing was ragged.

Even worse, her flying growing slower as if she was sinking. The young man wanted to smack himself on the forehead but didn't for the specific reason that they were slowing down: The storm. The freak blast of weather was crackling with sheer power of nature's wrath.

Eragon's worry mounted when he realised with a sinking feeling of dread that Saphira was zigzagging in an uneven pattern. Thunder grew louder and louder, now rattling out his ear drums. He could feel Katrina rigid against him. Wanting to comfort her but not know how, he reached out and awkwardly patted her leg.

And none too soon, for in that moment of calm – lightning struck, _literally_. Eragon gasped and Katrina shrieked in terror as a bolt of fork lightning blasted them out of the sky. Saphira rolled and let out a roar of panic, but the sound was startlingly did under the storm.

Eragon got the breath knocked out of him as Katrina flew out of the saddle, her tattered dress tearing on one of Saphira's spikes. The Dragon Rider was just able to grasp her leg in the nick of time, his whole body freezing with shock as he got an unorthodox view of beneath her dress.

Eragon felt like he would die with shame. He was glad that Katrina didn't seem to notice for everything spiralled downwards after that. Propelled out of Saphira's saddle by the ferocity of the wind and rain, they plummeted downwards blowing like a feather in the breeze as they fell to the side and _down..._

_Saphira!_ Eragon cried, completely giving in to his frantic thoughts...

...and then everything went black!

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** So there's the first chapter and more is on the way. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and comment on your opinion so that I can make this story even better yet!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the owned!

**Warning:** Rated "M" for violence (coming soon), several dark scenes riddled throughout the story, and the occasional sex scene. There will probably be some OOC'ness too since I haven't read the books in a while.

**Author's Note:** Fortunately, the first several chapters of this story are written already and I have ideas for more that I'll write down tonight or as soon as I can anyways. Well, I hope this chapter isn't too painful to read and if you like it, rest assured that more is coming.

Enjoy! (hopefully)

**Chapter 2:** Making Sense of the Senseless

When Eragon awoke, he was lying in a sweaty and tangled heap, his arms and legs intertwined with another woman's body – a woman's body.

_Katrina!_

Shock woke up Eragon fast, and soon the young Rider was blushing madly as he realised just what position they had fallen in. Somehow, Eragon had landed on his back with his head snug between her legs.

The poor woman was curved around with one hand on his thigh and the other on his chest, her head also resting on a very erm, _soft_ part. Swallowing hard, Eragon disentangled himself from Katrina.

Wobbling slightly, he stumbled backwards and heaved a yawn. Stretching his weary limbs, he arched his back and rubbed his eyes getting the sleep out of them. When he was as awake as he could have been, he breathed deeply of the fresh sea breeze and...

_Huh?_ Having just woken up from fainting, Eragon was not as quick-witted as he would have liked. So it took a few minutes, but he finally saw that he was standing on the silver shores of a long beach that wound in a curve around and behind him.

In front of him, light blue waves splashed onto the beach. The wind danced through his hair and the sun rested lazily in the bed of the sky. Eragon was frozen in pleasant surprise as realization dawned on him: It was peaceful here.

A sense of calming, soothing tranquillity that could not be found on the war-torn battlefront he had called home for the past couple years. He was amazed at how incredibly quiet it was and how still things were when you and a sleeping beauty were the only two beings on a previously unknown island.

Eragon's brow wrinkled in consternation. _Island?_ Was that where they were? It seemed so odd and out of place from the Varden or even the elves, that he could not quite think of this place like that. In fact, Eragon did not know how he even thought he was on an island in the first place.

He supposed it must have been the glimmering beach and the lush green foliage on a backdrop of endless blue ocean. All of this put to reason that he was on a beach, if the stories he heard of beaches from the Traders were to be believed.

Heaving a sigh, Eragon forced himself back to reality and tried to decide what to do. If they were on an island, then that meant Saphira must have capsized in that freak storm throwing them off course into some random island. The disturbing thing was that there were no islands near Hellgrind.

If he remembered correctly, the tattered map in Lady Nasuada's tent told him that there were none in the general district since Hellgrind was in the dead centre of the main continent of Alagaësia. So it was inconceivable to think that they had crash-landed in some unknown island.

True many were not charted yet since no one had any reason to travel to an uninhabited island what with the war and all, but it was too unreal for them to have journeyed so far in what seemed like such a short time. Then again, there was the sand and there was the tropical forest and the sprawling, vast ocean.

Letting his shoulders sag in resignation, he decided that they had to be located on an island and decided to wake up Katrina so as to explain what the heck was going on and where they were. Then perhaps they could brainstorm for a way to get out of here and reunite with Saphira.

Saphira.

Eragon's heart sank as he realised he and Katrina had been torn away from his dragon partner. Because they had obviously been blown away so far somehow or another, there was no telling where she was. Saphira could have been anywhere and possibly not even _on_ the island.

But Eragon hoped she was and prayed to whatever gods there were that she was safe. He vowed to find her as soon as he was able, and worried for her that she was injured or stuck. Storms were not good for dragons and, perhaps, their worst enemy.

Wanting to find whatever trace of her he could, he closed his eyes and reached out with his consciousness for Saphira. Much to his dismay, his search ended in failure. Saphira was not to be found or if she was it was not here, on this abominable island.

Coming to think of it, he could not even spot any animal life – not even an insect. Either they were far away, good at hiding themselves, or nonexistent. Not knowing what else to do, Eragon opened his eyes again and trudged over to Katrina wary of her freaking out. That was the last thing he'd need.

In a few quick steps, he reached her and squatted down on his knees pausing for a moment to watch her sleep. He felt like a creepy stalker, but couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Long copper tresses cascaded down her back and shoulders, loose strands of hair straying over her side.

Her skin was soft and pale, crying out to be touched. He grimaced to see a number of scabs and bruises. Her wrists were red and swollen from the iron gauntlets clamped around them, and there were heavy bags under her eyes. What was with Eragon and injured women?

Arya had looked much like this when he first found her although she was much worse off. Cursing at how fickle his attention was, he summed it all up to raging teenaged hormones – since he was, in fact, a teen – and decided to leave it at that. He shouldn't even be looking at Katrina in this way, considering their history and the circumstances.

She was Roran's woman and they were soon to be married. They hadn't actually gotten engaged, Roran had told him as he had been unable to ask her father's permission and ten she was captured. In addition and most importantly, Eragon still held hope that him and Arya might work out as crazy as that dream was. So why in the hells was he lusting after Katrina now?

"Damn bloody hormones!" Eragon muttered under his breath.

As his luck would have it, Katrina stirred and awoke jolting upwards – her bloodshot eyes darting about frantically. Her hands grasped at the air as if wanting to hold someone who wasn't with her. Eragon grimaced and quickly knelt before her, gently holding her hand and pulling her close.

Katrina protested at first but caved into the calming presence of the human touch after she saw who it was. Whatever madness from Hellgrind plagued her, Eragon glimpsed a flicker of hope in Katrina's eyes and was relieved that she still had a spark of memory left from the days before.

For a moment, they just sat there holding each other's hands and remembering. Then one thing led to another and before Eragon knew it, Katrina's arms were wrapped around him. She was holding onto him for dear life almost as sobs wracked her thin frame.

Life in the dungeons of Hellgrind had not been kind to his old friend from Carvahal and Eragon rued the day the Raz'zak had been born. Then none of this would have happened and they would have all been safe and sound back home where life mattered.

Roran would not be captured and the village would be at peace. Roran, again Eragon's heart fell fifty feet as he realised his cousin was probably in the iron fist of the Mad King Galbatorix who was most likely torturing him to a breaking point to get information about him and the Varden.

Eragon's grip tightened subconsciously on Katrina who seemed to appreciate it. It didn't help any that her ample chest pressed against his own, oblivious to their thin and soaked tunics. Eragon the Second stirred at contact, and blood rushed to the Dragon Rider's cheeks.

He buried his face in Katrina's shoulder and softly rubbed her back, telling her in a muffled voice that everything would be okay. But of course, he knew things would be the exact opposite and felt awful because of it.

Realising that things might soon get out of hand, he pulled back reluctantly and shifted uncomfortably to hide Eragon the Second (he wasn't too sure what to call his stiff member and hoped Katrina hadn't noticed it, but decided the name would have to do). If Katrina sensed his reaction, she paid no attention to the embarrassing fact.

Instead, she collapsed onto the sand and stared out into the ocean – her tear-streaked face dazed and listless. The two young people brooded in silence none wanting to break the contemplative stillness that had settled in the air. Once more, it was Katrina who broke the ice.

"Who are you and where am I?" She asked thickly.

Eragon started, having thought she recognized him from before. Were the dungeons that bad? It was only then that Eragon realised she hadn't seen him after the Dragon Magic until now and would not know this face was his own. Heaving a sigh, Eragon studied Katrina thoughtfully wondering how to break the myriad of changes to her.

"I can take it," She said, drying her cheeks with her sleeve and putting on a brave face. "I'm stronger than you think."

"Of course you are," Eragon said softly, and paused before nodding. "Alright, I shall tell you but brace yourself for this will come as a shock nasty shock, most of it anyways."

Katrina searched Eragon's eyes as if trying to decipher the truth from within them, but finally gave in and nodded.

"I'm ready," She said simply.

Eragon eyed her for a second longer before he began.

"While you might know me as Eragon," He said slowly and cautiously, watching carefully for Katrina's reaction. "I am also known as Shadeslayer, Shurtugal, Firesword, Brommson, and I am, in fact, a Dragon Rider. That she-dragon we flew on? She is Saphira, my Bond."

The world froze for the fraction of a second and Eragon braced himself for Katrina to snap. Thankfully, she didn't.

"Eragon?" She repeated dumbly as if the name sounded foreign to her.

Eragon winced, realising after a time that it would.

"Aye," He confirmed, then trying to lighten up the situation he added with a cheeky smile. "The one and only."

Katrina eyed him suspiciously.

"But you were only a boy when I last saw you," She accused.

"I resent that!" Eragon snarked playfully.

His efforts finally paid off, for Katrina favoured him with a weak smile.

"You mean Garrow's nephew and Roran's cousin?" Katrina asked slowly, as if afraid of the answer.

Eragon sighed.

"The same," He said.

"Oh," Was all Katrina could say. Then she added, much to Eragon's surprise. "You look like a tree spirit!"

"Hey!" Eragon gasped in mock offense.

He swatted her lightly on the arm with a teasing smile and Katrina glared at him something fierce. Eragon glared back and they held each other in a stare down for what seemed like an eternity.

Unfortunately, Eragon was the first to crack unable to stand staring in Katrina's beautiful hazel eyes and remembering what they saw. Fortunately for him, however, Katrina did not notice his dilemma as she burst into a giggle seemingly unable to hold it within her.

Eragon's lip twitched and Katrina burst into an all-out laughter. The joyous sound was infectious and Eragon soon found himself laughing just as hard, if not more so. Feeling extra-mischievous, Eragon launched himself into a tickle fight with Katrina like they used to do so long ago when they were children.

Katrina's eyes widened in pretend horror as she always did and faked a scream only to lunge for Eragon's sides. Eragon renewed his effort and laughed until he cried, as he and Katrina tickled each other. It was so unbelievable at how such a childish act could bring such amusement in even the direst of times.

As much as Eragon hated to admit it, it actually felt like a breath of fresh air to recall those good old days and rekindle a sense of the past, the good one that he hadn't revisited in forever. But the duo soon gave into exhaustion and collapsed on top of each other wheezing and gasping for breath, as they chuckled weakly and dabbed their faces.

Breathing deeply, Eragon just lay there, with Katrina on his chest, as the memories of his childhood flooded back to him. Well, it would have been a rendition of his childhood memories had he and Katrina not been grown adults with adult bodies.

Cursing inwardly at bring his mind back to that awkwardness, he heaved a sigh and sat up slowly bringing Katrina into a sitting position along with him. Still leaning on his chest, Katrina looked up into his face her eyes filled with an impassive expression.

"What happened?" She asked tentatively, her long and nimble fingers curling curiously through his new and princely hair.

Eragon frowned, not wanting this moment to end but realised that he was treading on a fine line with Roran's girl.

"Lots of things," He retorted.

Katrina sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean," She said with a thin smile, poking him lightly in the chest.

"Okay, okay!" Eragon chuckled, holding his arms up in surrender.

Scooting into a more comfortable position with Katrina resting her head on his lap like the times of old, Eragon slowly but surely recounted all his adventures and trials – every bit of it, even Arya as much as he was embarrassed to discuss. Katrina laughed and cried in all the right places and gasped when he told her of his fight with the Shade and confrontation with Murtagh.

She let loose a string of dirty curse words at the betrayal like a loose sailor, making Eragon blush furiously. Then, he was finished. When he fell silent, they remained so for a while as they thought long and hard over all that was said and done. Eragon felt it was only proper to be the first one to speak.

"I won't mind, you know," He stammered. "If you'll hate me..."

His voice trailed off uneasily and could not bring himself to look Katrina in the eye. It was all because he ran away with Saphira and Brom that their troubles started. It was all his fault. She _should_ hate him!

"Hate you?" Katrina asked incredulously and Eragon was pleasantly surprised to feel as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "I could never hate you."

"But how?" Eragon asked, his voice cracking. "Everything happened _because of me, _damn it!"

"Well someone sure has a strong sense of his own self importance," Katrina retorted.

Eragon rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean," He sighed.

"No I don't," Katrina said resolutely.

Eragon blinked and glanced down at her, stunned to see a firm look in her eyes.

"Why?" Eragon demanded. "I want to know, I _need_ to know!"

"Because I..." Katrina started, but her cheeks turned pink and she looked away causing Eragon to go into panic mode at what she had possibly said. "Because I am your first and always friend, Eragon. I will care for you no matter what."

"Even if Roran thinks differently about me?" Eragon asked, feeling a bitter taste on the tip of his tongue.

"Yes," Katrina whispered, holding him tighter. "Even if."

"Well," Eragon resolved. "I think I can live with that."

Having said mostly everything that needed to be said, Eragon contented himself with silence and enjoyed being with Katrina like they were when they were old friends back home. He was greatly relieved that she didn't ask embarrassing questions about Arya or even Saphira.

He was grateful for her trust in him, that age-old bond of friendship that he didn't even share with the elf woman of his dreams. Struggling to make sense of the senseless, Eragon was lost in thought while idly twisting his fingers through Katrina's long, auburn hair.

**A/N:** Chapter 2 is finished and more is on the way, I hope you like it!


End file.
